Miss Swan and her yellow bug prove the Queen correct yet again
by BigG1999
Summary: TW mentions of abuse. ONE SHOT. Emma and Regina share a cold Christmas Eve together instead of being with their family. No H00K or R0bin. Post curse, fluff.


_Hi! Happy Holidays! I hope your days is going good! I am working on SQBB right now, but I do have a desire to continue writing Torres because of one of the best stories I've read for SQ.  
_

 _If you're not a swen and just read because of who I am, you don't understand most of that. So basically I'm writing for another ship, but I will come back for the ones I already have.  
_

 _If you just clicked on this and have no idea who I am or my part stories, sorry for the long note on a one shot!_

 _On with the story, enjoy!_

* * *

"Henry, come on! Snow wants to eat breakfast before noon," Emma yells to her son.

"If they didn't move an hour outside of town we would be able to," he shouts, running down the stairs.

"If they didn't move then we would have three adults and a four year old in this place. You have your own room now kid, be happy," she says, sweeping the teens hair to the side.

"Ma," he whines, stepping out of her reach and flipping his hair in the other direction.

"Fine, but don't whine to me when your mother comes in with a comb and fixes it herself, now out the door," she orders, picking up a small box.

"Who's gift is that?" he questions, walking out the door.

"It's for your mom, all the others are in the car already. I took them out while you were getting ready. You take as long as your mom does, and you don't look half as good."

"Hey! I resent that!" he says, getting in the car.

"What does take you so long kid? You have a bit of fun by yourself before we leave?" she questions, bumping his shoulder.

"Ew Mom!" he gags, turning red.

"I mean you are seventeen kid, we've had this talk before," she shrugs, starting the car

"Yeah, we have. I don't need it again. I just take my time," he says, looking away from his blonde mother as the car starts moving.

"You better take your time kid," she laughs.

Henry turns his whole body to the window, ignoring his mother.

"Alright I'll stop kid," she laughs, nudging his shoulder and turning onto the country road.

"Hey what did you get me?" he asks.

"Nothing if you ask again kid. You know the rules," Emma chuckles.

"Alright, when is Mom coming?"

"As late as she can I bet. She's not too fond of staying with my mother still, you should know that."

"But she is staying the night, right?"

"She said she would kid."

"Alright, good."

* * *

"So are you ready for dinner?" Snow questions.

"Uh Regina isn't here yet," Emma says.

"I figured she wasn't coming due to the snow."

"What, is the Queen afraid of snow?"

"If she was I don't think you'd be here."

"Oh ha-ha, funny Mom," Emma rolls her eyes, pulling out her cellphone.

As if by magic, the device starts ringing.

"It's her," she says, standing up and walking into the hall to answer it.

"Hey Regina, you on your way?" she questions.

"Hello Miss Swan, no I am not on my way. I am sorry but due to the weather I am not driving miles outside of town. It is to get worse. May I speak with Henry?"

"Hell no Regina, you're not staying home alone on Christmas Eve," Emma says, opening the coat closet.

"Miss Swan, I have made up my mind. I am not driving in this weather."

"Alright, I'll be there," Emma ends the call, putting on her red leather jacket.

"Mom, Dad?" Emma yells.

"Yes?" Charming questions, stepping into the hallway.

"I'm going to go get Regina, she's being a baby about the snow. Henry!"

"Yeah Ma?" he yells from Neal's room.

"I'm going to get your mom, alright?"

"Sounds good," he yells back.

"I'll be back by nine, if not I'll call. We all know how Regina can be."

"Alright Emma, I love you," Charming says, pulling her into a hug.

"Love you too dad."

* * *

"Hi," Emma greats as Regina opens the door.

"Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Regina, come on. I'll drive."

"I'm not going anywhere in this weather Miss Swan."

"Regina, come on. I already made it here, and Henry really wants to see you."

"I suggest leaving before it gets too bad for you to do so," Regina states, shutting the door.

"Hey," Emma puts her foot in the doorstop.

"Emma," Regina growls, glaring at the blonde.

"Come with me or I'm going to pound on the door all night long. Better yet, I'll test to see how loud my bug can be."

Regina rolls her eyes, "I'm only doing this because I know you're stupid enough to really do that."

"And I'm the sheriff so you have nobody to get rid of me," Emma jokes.

"That is also true dear," the brunette answers, tugging on her designer coat.

"Alright, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be when it comes to that monstrosity."

"She's most likely to make it that your car."

"That doesn't make it any better Miss Swan."

* * *

"I can not believe you Swan," Regina says as Emma gets back in the car.

"Believe me? You're the one who was distracting me!"

"I merely changed the radio station Miss Swan. That is no reason to drive into a ditch."

"Yes Regina, because I planned on doing that," Emma rolls her eyes.

"Well you could've fooled me."

"Oh bite me."

"Are you going to do something or are we just going to sit here?" Regina questions.

"If you'd give me a fucking secound I'd call my father to see if he can come get us. Seeing we are three miles from town and four from their house, I don't expect you to be up for walking that far."

"Well I planned on a ride there, I didn't wear my tennis shoes."

Emma snorts, "like you even own tennis shoes."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Emma rolls her eyes again, taking out her phone.

* * *

"So we're stuck here?" Emma questions into the phone.

Chocolate eyes meet jade, questioning.

"Yeah. We'll stick it out. Can I say goodnight to Henry?"

Regina straightens her back, ready to hear her son.

"Oh," Emma sighs, "no, you don't need to wake him. Just tell him I'm with his mom and we're safe when he gets up."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Love you too."

"So they're useless?" Regina concludes.

"The snow is so high they can't even open the garage door," the blonde sighs.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come tonight. Now we have to stay in this monstrosity all night?"

Emma shrugs, "I've been in worse. At the Habiliments I slept in the closet under the cot."

Regina crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Oh and sleeping under a bench in New York was great too."

"Why on Earth didn't you sleep on the cot or the bench?" Regina questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Homeless aren't allowed to loiter," Emma shrugs, getting out of the car.

"Why did you go back there?" Regina questions when Emma settles in the back seat.

"It's easier to sleep in the back. Come on, these seats aren't as worn as the other ones."

"That is highly inappropriate Miss Swan. I am fine where I am. Besides, isn't that were Henry was conceived?"

"I have some class Regina. And can you stop with the 'Miss Swan'? I think that I've earned Emma."

"How? By getting us stuck in your tiny run down bug for hours? You've earned Miss Swan, dear," Regina growls.

"Fine, whatever."

Emma lays down, taking up both seats. Neither women speaks and Emma drifts into slumber land.

The blonde sleeps for hours, Regina not saying a word to wake her. When Emma does wake it is pitch black. A small noise annoys the blonde, making her search for the source. Jade orbs settle on the source and she groans.

Emma sits up, pulls her hair into a messy bun and gets out of the car.

Regina's door is thrown open.

"M-miss Sss-Swan, it's fr-freezing-"

"I know, I can hear you shivering. Get in the back," Emma orders.

"T-that's highly i-in-"

"Get in the back or I'm going to put snow on you."

Chocolate eyes glare, but she gives the women what she wants, getting out and setting in the back.

"Lay down."

Regina rolls her eyes, but does as ordered.

"Alright, I'm going to squeeze in behind you alright?"

Regina doesn't respond, a hand going around her stomach as if to hold in the heat. Emma take that as an okay and eases herself into the small space between Regina and the back of the seat. When Regina jerks forward Emma reacts without thinking, her hand going over Regina's and pulling her closer to the blonde.

"Hands to yourself Miss Swan," Regina orders, but it doesn't have the usual bite to it.

"Sorry, I though you were falling," Emma says, her hand leaving Regina and going to the outside of her own thigh.

They lay there, the black sky somehow getting ever darker and the cold getting colder. Soon enough Emma can hear Regina's teeth chattering.

A leather clad arm wraps around the designer coat.

"Emma," Regina hisses.

"Hey, I'm not going to be the one to explain to our son why his mother froze to death less than two inches away from me. I won't tell anybody, nobody would believe me if I did. Just, cuddle with me. For Henry."

"How are you not freezing?" Regina questions, slowly turning over to face the blonde.

"Leather is really warm?"

The glare she receives lets her know that isn't a good answer.

"One of the foster homes was really cold. I got used to it."

"You're lying," Regina states when Emma doesn't look her in the eye.

"Yeah," she bites her bottom lip, her eyes finally meeting Regina's.

Emma can feel her tense. Regina knows the look in Emma's eyes, it's a look she has when people talk of her mother.

"Okay," Regina states, moving a little closer to the blonde.

"Can I wrap my arm around you or are you going to freak out?"

"I'll allow it, but you tell anybody and I'll-"

"Ruin my happiness, yeah I get it," Emma jokes, wrapping an arm around the brunette and pulling her even closer.

Regina is the first to fall into the abyss of sleep, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. The apple shampoo distracts the blonde, but it oddly comforts her. Her breathing slows, her head protectively around Regina.

Then Regina tenses. Emma was almost asleep but feeling the brunette wakes her quickly. A whimper escapes the brunette, then a gasp, a choked gasp.

It's hard to see anything so Emma relies on her other senses.

"I'll be good," Regina gasps.

Emma realizes Regina's hand is gripping her throat, choking herself.

"Shh," Emma whispers, her hand covering the brunette's.

"Mother," Regina mumbles, a whimper escaping.

Emma hushes her, slowly lacing her finger around Regina's, tricking them into letting go.

"I'll be good," she mumbles, still asleep.

"I know," Emma soothes, leading Regina's hand to her own waist.

When Regina's hand reaches the blonde's waist it holds on. Emma groans as her flesh is gently pulled. Emma bites her lip and waits for the brunette to relax.

The even breathing comes soon enough and Emma's follows quickly.

* * *

Emma wakes to the feel of Regina falling. Her reflexes quick from years in foster care act on their own, grabbing the front of Regina's coat and pulling her close.

"Sorry," Emma says, letting go.

"Thank you Emma," Regina says, quickly getting up and out of the car.

The blonde groans, but follows the Queen's lead.

"Moms!" Henry yells.

Both women look up to the road to find Charming with the truck.

"Hey kid!" Emma smiles, rushing up the ditch to hug him.

Regina takes her time making her way up the ditch due to the fact she is in heals.

"Henry," she smiles, leaning into the hug.

"Mom," he grins into the embrace.

"How about we come back for the car later? I bet you two are freezing from last night," David says.

"Yes please," Emma answers, climbing into the truck.

* * *

When they arrive at the Charming's house the four year old rushes to them.

"'Gina! 'Gina! Up!" the boy orders.

"Alright, but we need to work on my name. Can you say Ruff?" she questions, picking up the small boy.

"Wuff," he giggles.

"Not quite there yet little man," she chuckles, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"'Gina! Henry stay in my room last night! Now we open presents!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Mommy say when you get here we open presents, now you here so now we open presents!" he explains.

"Hey kid, do I even get a hi?" Emma questions as they walk inside.

"Hi Emma. You have fun last night 'Gina?"

Regina laughs at the way Emma's face falls at the complete ignorance of her little brother.

"Not nearly as much as you dear. How about you go find your mother and ask if we can start opening presents, alright?" she asks, setting him down.

"Okay 'Gina!" he grins, running to the living room where Snow must be.

"That kid loves you too much. What did you do to him?" Emma questions.

"Oh is somebody jealous?" Regina jokes, walking into the living room.

Emma rolls her eyes, following the ex Queen. She ignores her thoughts when her eyes wonder to her toned ass. Emma tears her eyes away, looking at the gifts.

They didn't go as overboard as she had expected. Neal and Henry getting the most presents, at least two from every person present, while the adults got one from everybody.

Neal and Henry opened their presents first, comic books, video games and toy wards with matching shields.

The boys of course didn't want to wait to play their new games, so they went back to Neal's room, Henry playing a game and Neal watching with interest.

"Shit, Regina I left your gift in the car," Emma says when they are exchanging gifts.

"Thank's perfectly alright Miss Swan. It seems I didn't grab your gift when you so rudely dragged me from my house."

Emma rolls her eyes but smiles, "Ma you go first."

Snow carefully opens her gift from Emma first, smiling at the beanie.

"You used to wear your old one all the time, I figured you needed a new one," she says with a smile.

Charming gives her a pair of earrings, a perfect match to her new wedding ring. They share a brief kiss before she opens Regina's.

She takes out an apple, all traces of a smile gone. Her wide eyes connect with Regina's hard glare.

Emma breaks out in laughter, breaking the tension.

"That's a good one Regina," she laughs.

"Think of it as us finally getting past the past. Plus I always love that look on you. Old habits die hard they say," Regina waves her hand, the apple turning into a pair of boots.

"Thanks Regina," Snow smiles.

"Wait, you can magic her boots but not my gift?" Emma questions.

Regina rolls her eyes, ignoring the blonde, "David I think you should go next."

Charming rips into his presents like a child, grinning when her gets some ridding boots from Regina and a new jacket from Snow. He bursts into laughter at the toy sword from his daughter.

"I know you would've gone out and got yourself one after seeing Neal with one, so I though I'd save you the trouble."

"Thanks Emma," he grins, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Emma and Regina get matching gifts form Charming, so they open them first.

"Oh wow, so thoughtful," Regina deadpans at the gift card to Granny's.

"Well it's all I could think of," he shrugs.

Emma gets earring from Snow, tiny swans to match her old necklace. Regina gets a nice pair of shoes that she surprisingly likes.

* * *

"I really wasn't expecting you to let Henry stay," Emma says, glancing the the brunette next to her.

"Eyes on the road, Swan. I do not want to pull this thing out a ditch ever again," Regina orders.

"You didn't even help," she scoffs, turning onto Regina's street.

"Do you want to come inside and exchange our gifts?" Regina questions as they pull up to her house.

"That sounds great to me," Emma agrees, getting a small box out of the glove compartment.

"I'll get us some apple cider also," she states, leading the way.

"God, that sounds really good."

"Glad you think so, dear," Regina chuckles.

Emma stumbles on the rug, partly due to the warmth in the chuckles and partly due to her clumsiness.

"You ruin anything it comes out of your paycheck," Regina states, sitting down on the small couch.

"So where's my present?"

"Wow, went a whole five minutes," she opens her hand and a neatly wrapped box appears.

"And you couldn't do that at Snow's why?" Emma questions.

"I enjoy puzzling you, Emma."

Emma can't help her smile when hearing her name. She covers up her reaction by scooping the gift out of the tanned hand and replacing it with her own.

"Something small," Regina observes.

"Something big," Emma mocks.

Regina takes the first move, carefully using her nails to cut the tape and unfolding the wrapping paper. Emma watches her do so, not moving a muscle.

"Oh Emma," she gasps, "I love it. It's beautiful."

"Really?" Emma questions, her lip quirking up.

"It's just like yours, but it's mine."

"I saw the apple and I knew it was yours," Emma grins, standing up.

"I love it," Regina repeats.

The blonde nods, gently taking it and moving behind Regina. She tries not to notice how well that suit fits her curves from behind. She tries not to inhale deeper when Regina's shampoo can be smelled. She tries not to take in every beauty mark there is always hidden under her raven locks.

"There we go," Emma says, stepping away from her as soon as it is clasped.

"Thank you Emma," Regina shyly grins.

Emma tries not to gape at the shy smile, instead she tears open her own gift. She isn't neat like Regina, sh tears open the wrapping paper and the tape at the same time, gasping when she feels her gift.

"Really?" Emma questions, looking to the older woman.

"I figured you needed a new one. It has been a few years."

"Oh my god! I love you!" Emma grins, throwing herself at the ex Queen, capturing her in a hug.

Regina chuckles, "be careful, if Neal sees this he may never speak to you again."

Emma laughs, pulling back.

"Sorry, I got excited. But thank you so much. I really needed some new leather."

"And I'm really tired of seeing you in the colors you have. Black is by far a better color."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I guess it's all about you huh?"

Regina smiles, looking down.

"Is that blush I see?" Emma gasps, eyes wide and covering her mouth in fake surprise.

"You're an idiot," Regina chuckles.

"Yeah. I never said I wasn't."

Emma takes a look at the clock and groans, it's after eleven. Regina looks too, sighing.

"I guess you should go then."

"Yeah, I bet I'll have a call early about some Christmas prank."

Regina nods, walking Emma to the door.

"Merry Christmas Emma," Regina smiles.

"Merry Christmas Regina," Emma grins, stepping out the door.

Then Emma stops, turning around and looking up.

"Is that mistletoe?" she questions, eyes locked on the bud above Regina's door.

"What?" Regina questions, her eyes wide as she looks up.

"That's mistletoe."

"I thought I took them all down. How in the world did I miss that one? I'm so sorry, Henry put them up. He was trying to get some girl under them," she blushes.

"Well, rule are rules," Emma states.

Brown eyes snap to green, locking on them. Regina freezes, not blinking. Emma looks down, noting how red those lips look. She watches as a pink tongue wets them, white teeth trapping the bottom lip. Jade eyes meet chocolate once more, asking for permission.

Both are surprised when Regina pulls the blonde in, her hand wrapping around the back of the savior's neck and drawing her closer.

The kiss is magical.

They both feel the burst of magic around them, strong enough for the to pull apart.

Brown eyes are wide, now a deep mocha, in surprise.

Emma does the first thing that comes to her mind.

She turns on her heal and runs to her bug, her new leather jacket grasped firmly in her hand.

"Merry Christmas Regina!" she calls out from it's window and guns it.

Regina smiles, "she'll be back."

With that Regina shuts the door and has the best sleep in years.

* * *

 _Reviews equal love! Let me know what you think!_

 _Thanks for reading! Love you all!_


End file.
